Hate
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Kurt hates Puck and decides to give him a lesson. Graphic slash D/S. Fill for two prompts on the Glee Kink Meme.


**Title:** Hate

**Author: **lil-miss-chocolate

**Rating:** NC17

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Puckurt

**Warning:** D/S

**Spoilers:** Up to Sectionals

**Disclaimer:** These boys are not mine. Except in my dreams.

**Author Notes:** My attempt at multitasking (filling two Kink Meme prompts at once). Set just after Sectionals

**Summary:** Kurt hates Puck and decides to give him a lesson.

**Word Count:** 1,650 ish.

**Much love to heardtheowl for the link to the knuckleduster: http:/www. alexandermcqueen. com/us/en/shop/Womenswear/Spring-Summer-10/Accessories/Jewelry/P-SMOKY-CRYSTAL-SKULL-KNUCKLE-DUSTER. aspx (SOP - take out the spaces for the link to work)**

* * *

Kurt had never liked Puck. The jock had bullied him, slushied him, thrown pee balloons at him, and generally made his life hell ever since he arrived at McKinley. But now the jock had gone too far. He had literally ripped Finn's heart out and stamped on the pieces. And no-one did that do the boy Kurt loved and got away with it, not if Kurt had anything to do about it. His plan was to corner the jock after practice and go at him with the Alexander McQueen knuckleduster he'd bought a few weeks back. He wore black from head to toe, knowing that he might quite likely get dirty, and that black would show it least. He still chose his wardrobe with pride, though - black skinny jeans, black button down shirt, black vest, black sparkly tie (he was still Kurt, after all) and black fedora.

Kurt approached Puck in the corridor after Glee practice.

"I'd a like a word with you, Puckerman. Outside."

The jock's eyebrows raised in disbelief as he took in the slender boy standing in front of him. "You what?"

"I would like a word with you outside." Kurt grabbed him by the wrist, dragged him through the doors and around the corner. Puck was still mildly surprised that someone of Hummel's size would try anything like this, and allowed himself to be dragged along, an amused expression on his face. They were now out of sight of anyone either in the school or in the parking lot.

"Alright, Puckerman," Kurt said, pinning him to the wall with surprising strength after a quick check that no-one else was around. He slipped his hand into the knuckleduster in his pocket as he spat out the words, "You've made my life a living hell for as long as I can remember. Now you've not only made me miserable, you've made Finn miserable as well. And I am not standing for it any longer. Perhaps if you get a taste of your own medicine, you'll understand where I'm coming from." He watched Puck's expression change from amused to worried as he revealed the 'jewellery' on his hand. Puck might be bigger and stronger, but he'd been hit by brass knuckles once before and he didn't want it happening again. In a straight up fight, he could have taken Hummel any day, but if Hummel managed to get a in a hit with those on his hand... the damage to his face didn't even bear thinking about. Not to mention the freaky skull impressions he'd have left on his face.

"Wait!" he cried.

Kurt paused; he'd been expecting the bigger boy to try and fight back, not to try and weasel his way out of it.

"I'm sorry. I get that you're mad at me. But please don't wreck my face. That and my guns are about all I've got."

Kurt looked at him with his trademark 'what-you-are-saying-is-so-beneath-my-notice' expression.

"Can I try and make it up to you?"

"And how exactly do you think you might do that?"

"I, um..." Puck couldn't think clearly enough. His heart was still pounding from the ever present threat of a knuckle dusting.

"I've got you at my mercy, tell me, exactly why shouldn't I beat you to a pulp?"

An idea flashed into Puck's mind. Hummel was gay, and he had Puck completely at his mercy. What else might he do? He tried to suppress the thought (Hummel wouldn't do that, he would never do something like that) but as he did so, he realised something - he actually wouldn't mind. He'd never even thought about sex with a guy before, but suddenly he knew that was what he wanted. Hummel to throw him up against the wall and fuck him. To smack him and tell him how fucked up he was for wanting this. To own him. He hated the guy for his stuck up, flouncy ways, but he wanted him nevertheless.

His face must have been a picture as he contemplated this all in about three seconds flat. Puck was surprised, but not overly bothered by how his mind had thrown up this idea. He'd always been up for kinky shit when girls had suggested it, but this was way out there.

"Fuck me instead." The words fell out his mouth before he could stop them.

"What?" Shock almost caused Kurt to drop his arm that was pinning Puck to the wall.

"Don't beat me up, fuck me."

"You think because I'm gay I'll do anyone? That I'll jump at the chance to get with you? Sorry to break it to you Puckerman, but I have standards."

"I want you to."

This was getting too weird for words. Kurt laughed, a cold, disbelieving laugh. "Yeah right, you, the school 'stud', want to be screwed by the school fag. Pull the other one."

Puck remained silent.

Kurt stepped up close to him. "You are despicable. Even now you're mocking me, you-"

He was cut off by Puck bucking his hips sharply upwards, his erection clearly noticeable.

"You..." Kurt was in a state of shock. He swallowed, then continued, "You really... want... this...?" He was stammering, hardly able to get the words out. This was so unreal.

Puck nodded fervently. An evil smirk spread across Kurt's face. Finally, Puckerman was going to get what was coming to him. He span Puck around and pushed him roughly against the wall, left hand on his shoulder, right grabbing his ass. The knuckleduster fell to the floor, forgotten. He leaned forward and whispered in the taller boy's ear, "You're a sick bastard, aren't you, Puckerman? You want to be defiled up against a wall by a guy you hate? And this actually turns you on."

Puck groaned. "Yes... so hard..."

"You think you'll enjoy it? I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't able to walk for a week." Kurt's right hand reached around Puck's waist to undo his belt and jeans. Puck tried to grind into his hand, but Kurt grabbed his ear with his left and twisted sharply. "Not unless I say so. You'll do what I say, when I say it."

Puck nodded again, gasping slightly as Kurt's hand roughly pulled down the back of his pants, baring his ass. Kurt's smirk returned as he beheld the soft flesh in front of him. "Just right for spanking," he said as raised his hand, bringing it down on Puck's bare cheek. Puck thrust his hips forward into the wall as the blow fell.

"You're a sick fuck, Noah Puckerman," Kurt continued as he repeatedly smacked the larger boy. "You're being spanked in a public place, and all it does is make you harder. Harder for me, for my cock." He stopped the blows to drop his hand down and knead the reddening flesh. "So tight... gonna fuck you so hard..."

"Yes... please..."

Kurt inserted his left finger in the jock's mouth. "Get it wet, Puckerman, that's all the lube you're getting."

Puck enthusiastically licked and sucked the finger in his mouth, getting it as wet as possible. Eventually Kurt pulled it out and spread Puck's cheeks with his right hand. "You had better be fucking ready," he said as his slid his damp finger into Puck's tight hole. Puck arched against the wall, not used to the feeling. He felt himself stretch to accommodate the intrusion, and he wanted more. He _needed _more. He might hate this guy's guts, but fuck, did he have good hands.

He gasped, "Please... more."

Kurt jabbed in a second finger, then a third, feeling slightly sadistic as he enjoyed watching the bigger boy squirm on his hand.

"Oh, yes, please..."

"What is it you want, Puckerman?" Kurt asked, sliding his fingers in and out, stretching the boy out.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Really?" Kurt was being cruel now, teasing him as he deftly unbuckled his own jeans with his free hand.

"Yes..."

"You want to be fucked up the ass by the biggest queer on campus?" Kurt used the pre-cum gathering at his tip to make sure he would slide in comfortably.

"God, please, yes..."

Kurt lined himself up, the head of his cock pressing against Puck's hole. "I hate you," he said as he rammed himself in. Anything Puck had been planning to say was knocked out of him. He had never felt so filled, so complete. His fingers scrabbled for purchase on the wall as Kurt began to move in and out, slightly cautiously at first, then harder and faster as Puck moaned. Kurt grabbed the bigger boy's hips and pounded into him rhythmically. This was better than pummelling him; he had had the jock completely at his mercy, and all other boy had wanted to was to be fucked. This gave him so much power, and he loved it. And the jock's ass felt _so_ good around his cock. He guessed that the other boy was close to coming as his moans were getting louder and more frequent, so he reached around and took hold of his cock.

"Oh no, Puckerman. You don't come until I say so."

Which brought Puck so close the edge, he could hardly stand it. He'd never been this turned on by someone else having so much power over him, never been this turned on by anything. And it was _Hummel_ whose nails were currently digging into his hips, _Hummel_ whose name he was keeping himself from yelling. Hummel the fag, the queer, the fairy. Hummel whose pounding was getting more and more erratic, whose breathing was heavy. Hummel whose cum was spilling into his ass. Hummel's hand which sent him over the edge, spurting against the wall. Hummel who pulled out of him, tidied himself up and checked his reflection before gathering up his things to go. Hummel who left him slumped against the wall, cum still dripping from his ass. Hummel whose head popped back around the corner to deliver his parting riposte:

"Don't think we're anywhere _near_ even."

* * *

**Sorry if they were a bit OoC, I did my best.**

The original prompts were:

**Switch it up - How about DomKurt!  
Just because he's small doesn't mean he can't top like crazy.  
Put him in black and make him show someone - preferably Puck - who's boss.****  
**NO** non-con, please, in any direction. Prefer no SM. Just D/s.**

**Kurt/Puck, Texts From Last Night  
we hate each other therefore the sex is mind-blowing**


End file.
